All's Awkward That Ends In Drama
by bluecupcakes
Summary: LeoxNico Welcome to Nightshade High! Where all the kids run rampant. The people who skipped detentions are stuck in a drama class and are performing the play All's Well That Ends Well. Guess who has the most skipped detentions? Leo (who was making machinery and completely forgot) and Nico (who didn't care.) And they are love interests in this play? AW HELL! Eventual Leonico


"SCHOOL PLAY!"

"What play are we doing?"  
"Mean Girls? I want to be Regina."  
"No way Mr. Oblitus will EVER let us do Mean Girls."  
"YEAH, he's a hundred years old!"  
"Wasn't everyone forced to sign up?"  
"Without even knowing what the play was? CRAY GURL."  
"Something about not having enough people regularly, the theater program at Nightshade High is BAD."  
"Last year, they had to do " Just Two Dwarves" instead of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves because there weren't enough people."  
"LAME-O!"  
"Yeah, no kidding."  
**"SETTLE DOWN CLASS!"  
**The 'Aphrodite' clique stopped talking and everyone else gradually followed.

"As you know," Mr. Oblitus started to blare, "all of you are in this class for some reason. Some, because they like drama."

All the eyes shifted towards the 'Ares' and 'Apollo' groups, who were staring each other down, a menacing air coming from that section of the room.

"Others, because they want the opportunity for the world to see themselves."

Someone coughed, but it sounded suspiciously like 'Drew Tanaka' and the whole room erupted into laughter. The one thing the fabulous girl loved more than spite was herself. To her dismay, Mr. Oblitus wasn't able to find out who it was, but she had a strong suspicion it was that scrawny Hephaestus steampunk kid, Leo Valdez.

"But the majority of you are here to make up for numerous detentions and classes that you SKIPPED OUT ON."

A good-natured cheer sounded from Travis and Connor Stoll and the others took it up. Nightshade High had good kids? Nuh-uh. Think again.

"Anyway, we wanted to try something different. This year's play is...All's well that ends well by Shakespeare!"

"AW, SPIT, THAT AIN'T DIFFERENT!" Clarisse shouted and yells of agreement accompanied her.

"Silence! If you quit out of this class, it's a suspension, Clarisse! The character list is posted up on the pink wall over yonder."

"Just like your hair!" Travis shouted, whipped off Mr. Oblitus's fake toupee, threw it out the window, and said, "There's OVER YONDER FOR YOU!", to the amusement of the whole class.

The teacher sighed. This was going to be one long semester.

(**AN: Before you read this part, look up the summary for All's Well That Ends Well. It only takes five minutes. Or just read on. It'll make sense later, I promise.**)

* * *

Helena: Leo Valdez

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL, MR. OBLITUS! I'M NOT DRESSING LIKE A GIRL!"

"**YOU **have the most detentions to make up, Valdez."

* * *

Bertram: Nico Di Angelo

Parolles: Percy Jackson

* * *

"HE'S MY **LOVE INTEREST? **NO EFFIN WAY!"

* * *

the Countess: Clarisse La Rue

* * *

"WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER IS SHE GOING TO BE MY ADOPTED MOTHER!"

* * *

Diana: Katie Gardner

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Drew snickered. "Leo and Nico get married but then Nico seduces Katie?!"

"Shut up Gossip Girl!" Leo fiercely whispered. "Travis is already looking at Nico like he wants to obliterate him RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

Daughter of Lafew: Annabeth Chase

Old King: Lacey

"OH HELL NAW!" Leo wailed.

"I will see you tomorrow at practice."

* * *

"So...do I have to..."

"IN ORDER TO PLAY THE PART, VALDEZ, YOU MUST DRESS LIKE A LADY!" Mr. Oblitus boomed.

Mr. Oblitus handed over something creamy/light orange to Leo and pushed him into a dressing room.

"Now, Nico, stand in place." Nico was in a sophisticated old-timey coat the color of dark skies.

"Clarisse, wear the old-person wig and the maroon dress!'

After everyone was ready, "THREE, TWO, ONE, ACTION!"

Leo slowly inched out of the dressing room.

The cream-colored dress was beautiful. The skirt was ruffly and the top was silk and sleeveless, but outlined his slim figure easily. It had a little something something in it to make Leo's chest look a little fuller. A black wig was perched upon his head, the fake hair cascading down his back. His panicked, embarrased brown eyes and his pouting lip (due to the situation he was in) made him look tiny, fragile, and beautiful. He got a few whistles from the crowd. To his dismay, some of the guys were snapping photos. Leo sweatdropped.

Nico looked at the ashen-haired boy for a second, but when the boy looked back, Nico's eyes narrowed in annoyance and he 'hmmph'd.

Clarisse had a white haired wig on. Still, she didn't look fragile at all. But it would have to do.

"The king," Leo piped out in a squeaky, nervous voice. Everyone laughed. "said that I could marry any man I wished!" His sound was more of a tenor/alto, but could convincingly be a low woman's voice. "I am the orphan daughter of a dead physician, but I have healed the king of his illness and this is my reward!"

"Who do you choose, dear?" Clarisse tried to sound kindly but the audience actually thought that it sounded like she wanted to murder poor Helena/Leo.

"Bertram, marry me! You must!" Helena/Leo drew his/her chest out.

Bertram/Nico turned away. "No. Way. In. Hell."

The audience lost it. It was perfect! Comedic timing, personality, everything!

Leo wilted immediately. "B-b-but I am so glamorously HAWT!"

"Stick to the lines, please," Mr. Oblitus called.

For the second time, he thought, this is going to be a LONG SEMESTER.

* * *

"Pthu!" Clarisse spat at Leo while she walked past him, and strangely, sat with Katie Gardner, who was sitting with Lacy. Lunch time for cast members...you got it. They had to spend it with each other to make sure the cast didn't kill each other on opening night. Only Percy wasn't here, because he had somehow flooded the bathroom and was trying to avoid the principal's wrath.

"Hey, Nico! Us guys gotta sit together..." the feisty boy trailed off when he realized Mistah Di Angelo wasn't paying a word.

"Nicooooooooo! I don't wanna sit ALONE!"

The dark blue eyed teen turned. "Deal with it." He said brusquely and Leo wilted for the second time in half an hour.

"Aww, come on Nico!" Geez,this was boring. Although what he was about to do next was more Stoll/Hitachiin (**AN: OURAN!**) style, he wanted SOMEONE to talk to. And also, he didn't have his tool belt.

"Nico, do you think I looked pretty in my dress?"

_I caught him looking, even if it was for only a few seconds. He's GOTTA say something NOW! _

"N-n-" Nico stuttered, completely off guard. A dark strawberry blush spread across his face.

"Do you have nothing to say? Must I do THIS?" Leo clambered onto Nico's lap until his face was mere centimeters away from the shocked teen's.

"U-u-u..." Unable to say anything, Nico got up and RAN.

_I figured something out today! Nico and flirting is guaranteed to be a fun combo! I mean, other than me, he is like the only gay guy in school...it pays to have your sources._

Leo was friends with Percy, who was Nightshade's most popular kid. He got daily gossip updates in exchange for machines that would burst plumbing systems in restrooms.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Nightshade High is named after Zoe Nightshade. The play will be very modified so that it's a lot more understandable to high schoolers and fanfic readers. Also, I love yaoi. Please follow, fav, or review!**

**Yaoi?**

**Yaoi.**


End file.
